El ángel que bajó de las montañas
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —Oye, Sasuke... —¿Qué quieres Naruto?... —¿Mi cuerpo te parece atractivo?... Sasuke no estaba de humor para lidiar con los celos de Naruto. Lo que acababa de pasar le había arrebatado la poca paciencia que tenía.


Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **El ángel que bajó de las montañas**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

La tormenta había cesado y aún era de noche cuando llegó a las lindes del pueblo o tal vez era la noche del día siguiente, Sasuke no sabría decirlo con seguridad, su noción del tiempo había desaparecido cuando se quedó dormido dentro de las aguas termales.

El pueblo bullía con ruido, música, luces y risas. Parecía haber alguna clase de festival. Gente iba y venía vestida con kimonos, comían algodones de azúcar, takoyaki, manzanas acarameladas, yakitori y demás. Los niños corrían sobre sandalias de madera. Parejas soltaban globos de cantoya a lo largo del rio. El aire olía a carbón, carne, pólvora y era frio, dejando a la nariz de Sasuke con la sensación de haberse sumergido en un refrigerador lleno de comida.

Sasuke ignoro todo eso y siguió caminando de frente hacia el mar de gente que divisaba entre las coloridas luces del festival.

…

Después de caminar lo que le pareció una eternidad, Sasuke por fin pudo salir de las montañas y alejarse de la peor parte de la tormenta. Entre los pinos y las rocas, encontró unas solitarias aguas termales desde donde se divisaban las luces del pueblo. Para él no fue difícil escoger entre el ruidoso bullicio de la gente y el sonido que hace la nieve al caer. Así que decidió posponer su viaje, de ser posible hasta el amanecer y darse un baño antes de verse obligado a bajar al pueblo.

…

Sasuke notaba como la gente lo miraba fijamente, algunas con enfado otras con placer. Algunos cubrían los ojos de los niños, otros murmuraban y reían, algunos otros directamente lo insultaban o le lanzaban cumplidos.

La mayoría de la gente estaba ocupada con lo suyo pero Sasuke es del tipo de persona que llama la atención de forma natural. Su largo cabello mojado, su piel blanca, sus profundos ojos negros, sus rasgos femeninos, el muñón de su brazo izquierdo y los estilizados músculos de su cuerpo desnudo lo hacían parecer un ángel caído al que le faltaba un ala.

…

—¡Oye! —le gritaba una voz que conocía— ¡Oye!

Sasuke abrió los ojos y al ver de quien se trataba volvió a cerrarlos como si la cosa que lo despertó no fuera más que un molesto mosquito.

—¡Oye!¡Oye!¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! —gritó molesto metiendo el pie a la charca donde estaba sumergido Sasuke y pateando agua caliente a su cara.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de reacción es esa?! —Naruto estaba de pie frente a Sasuke señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente— ¡Hace meses que no nos vemos y ni siquiera un "hola"!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Sasuke ignorando la acusación de Naruto.

Naruto resopló resignado.

—Acabamos de terminar una misión y vamos a tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones en el pueblo —dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y fingiendo enfado— Yo me retrase para arreglar unos asuntos. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Estoy descansando —Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Eso ya lo veo! —volvió a gritarle.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio ignorándolo nuevamente. Naruto suspiró abatido.

—Deberías venir con nosotros. Sakura se alegrara de verte.

—Lo pensare —dijo Sasuke después de un largo silencio.

—¡Bien!, como quieras —dijo Naruto y dándose media vuelta se marchó murmurando maldiciones.

…

No es que Sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba desnudo, pero la alternativa era cubrirse con arbustos y eso le parecía denigrante, sería como admitir que le avergüenza su cuerpo y ese no era el caso. Sin llegar a ser narcisista sentía orgullo de su cuerpo, y como tal, caminaba con ese mismo orgullo, reflejado en su postura y su forma de caminar. Como si lo más normal del mundo fuera ir desnudo y todos aquellos que escondían su vergüenza tras su ropa fueran los raros.

También podría haber robado ropa pero no pensaba rebajarse al nivel de un ladrón para una situación que no ameritaba tal sacrificio. También estaba la opción de pedirlo amablemente, seguramente alguna de esas personas que se sonrojaban al verlo le regalarían algo de ropa, pero eso sería mendigar y Sasuke tenía más orgullo que vergüenza.

Mientras más se adentraba en el pueblo más gente había y la mayoría únicamente se dedicaba a mirarlo con reproche, nadie le decía nada, aunque sí notó que había gente que lo comenzaba a seguir, mujeres en su mayoría; jóvenes, mayores, ancianas, uno que otro hombre y niñas que lo seguían sólo porque eran arrastradas por sus madres.

Sasuke continuo caminando imperturbable como si fuera un modelo en una larga pasarela, los ojos acusadores eran su público, las luces de los puestos sus reflectores y la gente que lo seguía sus aplausos.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, donde sospechaba encontraría lo que buscaba. La calle estaba llena de bares y restaurante, gente entraba y salía, edecanes vestidas con ropas ceñidas gritaban ofertas e instaban a los viandantes a entrar a sus respectivos locales. Griterío, barullo, risas y gente. Una cacofonía de ruido que irritaba a Sasuke.

—¡Hey! Lindura si buscas trabajo te equivocaste de calle —le gritó una de las edecanes a su espalda— ¡A menos que quieras esperar a que mi turno termine!

Sasuke simplemente ignoró el comentario.

…

Cuando Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos sólo se escuchaba el suave murmullo del viento. Se puso de pie y el frio de la noche mordió su piel. Salió del estanque de agua caliente y se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas. Pero sólo encontró un croquis y un dibujo cutre de Naruto enseñándole la lengua.

…

Después de un rato de caminar se detuvo frente a un bar&restaurante. "Ramen y Sake" ponía en letras negras el letrero de la entrada. El olor a caldo y alcohol golpeó la nariz de Sasuke como una ola. Todas las mesas estaban abarrotadas, camareros corrían apurados entre las mesas y la misma cacofonía molesta de risas, gritos y plática, que tanto irritaba a Sasuke, llenaba el lugar.

Al principio nadie lo notó pero conforme se movía entre las mesas los ojos de las personas se posaban en las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, casi sin querer, como si fueran atraídas por alguna clase de poder hipnótico. En cuanto Sasuke les dejaba atrás comenzaban a murmurar sin apartar la vista.

Sasuke se dirigió a una mesa al fondo del local, la cual estaba ocupada por ninjas a los que conocía. Todos vestían yukata. Todos reían, comían y bebían absortos en una tibia atmosfera de amistad y compañerismo. Para cuando Sasuke llegó a la mesa, en el local solo se oían murmullos, sin embargo los ninjas no percibían lo que ocurría a su alrededor aunque sería más correcto decir que no les importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke hasta que este estuvo justo detrás de ellos. Hinata fue la primera en fijarse en él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de a quien estaba mirando y en qué estado se encontraba pero aparte de eso no realizó ninguna otra acción, se quedó de piedra mirando fijamente a Sasuke como una víctima de medusa.

Naruto notó la rigidez de Hinata y volteó a ver a donde ella miraba. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la seriedad inundo su rostro.

—Así que viniste, Sasuke —el resto finalmente reparó en Sasuke y tuvieron una reacción parecida a la de Hinata. Excepto Naruto que rompió a reír a carcajadas —¡No puedo creer que hayas venido así!

Sasuke lo tomó del cuello y lo alzo de la silla con su única mano.

—Cállate y dame mis cosas —pero a pesar de lo amenazador de su voz y la furia de su mirada Naruto no podía dejar de reír. Sasuke notó el olor a alcohol en su aliento e irritado lo dejó caer.

Una vez hubo superado la sorpresa inicial, Sakura se levantó bruscamente y jaló el mantel de la mesa tan rápido que la comida y las bebidas permanecieron en su sitio.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué demonios estas desnudo?! —gritó mientras corría hacia Sasuke y lo envolvía de la cintura para abajo con el mantel— ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?!

—¿Por qué habría de avergonzarme de mi cuerpo? —dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —le espetó Sakura mientras se ponía en cuclillas y pasaba sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Sasuke para amarrarle el mantel— ¿Acaso no ves cómo te están viendo las demás personas?

Sasuke podía notar las miradas. Él y sus amigos se habían convertido en el centro de atención del restaurante entero. Pero…

—Me da igual cómo me vean las personas, Sakura.

—Pues a mí no —dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe y mirándolo con enfado— ¿Sabes cómo te está mirando esa mesera de ahí atrás? —dijo Sakura mirando a la sonrojada mesera por encima del hombro de Sasuke. La mesera al notar la acusadora mirada de Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada —¡Y todas esa personas de allá afuera! —gritó señalando a las personas que se amontonaban en las ventanas y la puerta del local —¡¿Qué rayos están viendo?! —Las personas aludidas se encogieron de miedo y se retiraron en silencio al sentir la ira de Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ya te dije que no me impor…

Sakura le dio una bofetada, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para voltearle la cara pero si lo suficiente para ponerle la mejilla roja. Sasuke la miró más sorprendido que ofendido.

—Eres muy cruel Sasuke. Te vas por un largo tiempo, regresas en este estado y ni siquiera me dices hola —dijo Sakura pegando sus mejillas a su pecho desnudo, revolviéndose en el como si se acomodara en una almohada— Te miran con lujuria Sasuke —dijo Sakura en un gimoteo—. Sólo yo puedo mirarte así.

—Sakura… —Sasuke le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Sakura levanto la vista y ambos se miraron a los ojos— ¡¿Estas borracha?! —dijo Sasuke sin salir aun de su sorpresa. Sakura desvió la mirada.

—No —dijo con voz seria.

—Mentirosa.

—Sabes, ahora que me fijo ¿No era más grande? —dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar a Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Es el frio —Ahora era Sasuke el que desviaba la mirada.

La risa de Naruto se volvió más estridente e incluso Shikamaru y Hinata comenzaron a reír.

—Maldición Naruto devuélveme mis cosas de una maldita vez —gritó Sasuke ante la burla de su amigo. Pero Naruto seguía riendo con los brazos sobre el estómago y los ojos lagrimeándole.

—Vamos Sasuke ¿Por qué no te relajas y te sientas con nosotros? Hace mucho que no nos vemos —dijo Shikamaru en un intento de que Sasuke no se abalanzara sobre Naruto y lo moliera a golpes.

—Sí, Sasuke, sería muy interesante escuchar sobre los viajes que has hecho —dijo Hinata de manera conciliadora.

—Pero que están diciendo ustedes dos. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es vestirse —les reprocho Sakura —¡Naruto dale al menos su ropa! —gritó Sakura separándose de Sasuke y señalando a Naruto con el dedo.

—¿Cuál es el problema Sakura? Ya le tapaste las partes más importantes —dijo Shikamaru quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que mientras sus "cosas" estén tapadas puede ir vestido con un taparrabos si quiere?

Shikamaru lo pensó un momento.

—Sí. Mientras sus genitales estén cubiertos, por mi puede ir con una tanga de elefante —Sakura lo miró como si no creyera lo que acabara de decir (o talvez se estaba imaginando a Sasuke en una tanga de elefante)— No me mires así, después de todo son las normas que la sociedad nos ha enseñado. Una persona puede ir vestida como quiera siempre y cuando no muestre sus genitales, y sus senos en el caso de las mujeres. Y esto es así porque a la desnudez la relacionamos fuertemente con el sexo. Es por eso que te molesta que Sasuke vaya desnudo ¿no? No solo porque provoca a otros sino porque también te provoca a ti.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

—Lo que estas escuchando Sakura —Shikamaru también estaba borracho— Los buenos modales nos dicen que no podemos atacar sexualmente a una persona sin importar como vista o incluso si va desnuda. Pero el hecho es, que es por algo que decimos que una persona viste provocadoramente y es porque literalmente provoca. Provoca deseo y cuando un deseo no se cumple genera frustración y la frustración irrita a la gente —Shikamaru se reclino en su silla, cruzo las piernas y adopto un posición petulante— Podemos intentar seducir al objeto del deseo pero si somos rechazados no podemos hacer nada más. Es como poner agua fuera del alcance de un muerto de sed. Puedes ver pero no tocar. Pero tampoco puedes ver mucho porque de lo contrario serás un pervertido —Shikamaru agarró su sake de la mesa y se lo bebió de un trago— En conclusión; es la contención del deseo lo que genera frustración, la frustración conduce al enojo y el enojo reprimido no provoca nada bueno. Así que para no molestar a nadie prohibimos la desnudez.

—Pues a mí no me molesta que Sasuke vaya desnudo —dijo Hinata, uniéndose a la conversación— Aunque sepa que no lo voy a tener es bonito verlo; es como ver un paisaje. No te vas enojar con el paisaje solo porque no es tuyo, ¿Verdad? —terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Ahora todos miraban a Hinata, incluido Naruto que había dejado de reír. La expresión de Hinata se quedó congelada en el aire al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sin decir nada tomó su sake, cerró los ojos y se lo bebió de un trago. Devolvió la copa a su lugar y esta hizo un ruido seco que resonó en el incómodo silencio. Hinata siguió fingiendo ignorancia y llamó a una mesera para pedir más sake. Este simple acto provoco que la mesa de los ninjas dejara de ser el centro de atención, como un hechizo lanzado por Hinata para que todos fingieran que no había pasado nada. Los clientes volvieron la vista a sus mesas, los meseros siguieron el curso de sus trabajos y en poco tiempo el local se volvió a llenar de barullo.

Naruto miró a Hinata en silencio, mientras esta hablaba con la mesera, y después de un momento se levantó sin decir nada.

—Bien idiota, vamos por tus cosas —dijo Naruto cuando paso al lado de Sasuke. Lo dijo con un tono serio que no era propio de él.

Después de un momento Sasuke lo siguió sin decir nada.

—¡No vayan a tardar mucho! —les grito Sakura. Naruto respondió con un simple ademan desganado de su mano derecha.

Sasuke oyó como Sakura se volvía a sentar y le preguntaba algo a Shikamaru.

—¿Y qué hay de la gente fea? Ellos no provocan deseo así que no generarían frustración ni molestia en la gente. ¿Por qué no pueden ir ellos desnudos?

—Eso es diferente, pero se aplica el mismo principio… —oyó que le contestaba Shikamaru pero salieron del restaurante y ya no pudo escuchar más. Pero tampoco es que le interesara mucho el tema. Para él, ir desnudo o no tenía una simple razón práctica. La ropa te protege del clima y en la ropa Sasuke carga todas sus armas. Ir sin ropa lo deja a uno bastante indefenso.

Él y Naruto habían salido del restaurante y ahora caminaban por las atestadas calles.

—Oye Sasuke —habló de repente Naruto después de un largo rato sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? —respondió Sasuke secamente.

—¿Crees que tengo un cuerpo atractivo?

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó Sasuke de mala gana.

—Quiero la verdad —dijo Naruto con su característica voz decisiva.

—No me importa.


End file.
